La Saint Valentin
by Millama
Summary: Lorsque la St Valentin vient faire sa place dans le quotidien des personnages du monde de Harry Potter, je pense que ça peut donner des choses plutôt mignonnes...


_A l'occasion de cette MERVEILLEUSE fête (LOL), j'ai pensé qu'écrire de petites "rencontres" pourrait être sympa et mignon. Je vous laisse découvrir ça! _  
_Régalez vous!_  
_Milla_

* * *

**La St Valentin.**

* * *

_**Severus &amp; Sirius.**_

Severus : Black, tu crois vraiment qu'on a encore l'âge pour ce genre de conneries ?

Sirius : Il n'y a pas d'âge pour fêter l'amouuuuuuuuuuuur !

Severus : Sérieusement Black, tu as quel âge dans ta tête ?

Sirius : J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas c'est plus amusant que dans la tienne !

Severus : Comment ça plus amusant que...TU VAS VOIR !

Sirius : Hum hum ? Et je vais voir quoi ?

Severus : J'en sais rien ! Mais je vais trouver !

_*le lendemain, jour de la St Valentin*_

Sirius, au bord de la crise de rire, les larmes aux yeux : Par Merlin...Sev'...pourquoi ?

Severus : Tu as dit que mon esprit n'était pas amusant !

Sirius : Je veux bien, mais là...NON ! _*fou rire*_

Severus : Arrêtes de rire, sale cabot ! _*vexé *_

Sirius, toujours sous le fou rire : Comment veux-tu que je sois sérieux alors que tu as les cheveux roses et que tu es couvert de chocolat ?! _*hoquette*_

Severus : J'en sais rien, mais tu te débrouilles ! Puis c'est pas ma faute si sur ce produit moldu c'était mal écrit !

Sirius, essayant de se retenir de rire : Et le chocolat ?

Severus, grommelant : Le chaudron a explosé quand j'ai voulu te faire un cœur...

_*Sirius explose de rire en imaginant la tête de son amant devant la première explosion d'une de ses potions *_  
_*Se prend une baffe derrière la tête*_

Sirius : Oh alleeeez ! Boudes pas Sev' ! Je t'aime !

Severus : Va te faire voir ! Plus jamais de St Valentin !

Sirius : Et si je m'occupe de ta couleur ?

Severus :...

Sirius : Et que je m'occupe du chocolat en plus ?

Severus :...

Sirius : Avec la bouche ?

Severus soudain très coopératif : On va dans la salle de bain.

* * *

**Draco &amp; Harry**

_* Dans les couloirs de Poudlard la veille de la St Valentin*_

Draco : Donnes moi juste une raison de rester.

Harry : …

Draco : Très bien, je m'en vais.

Harry : NON !

Draco, un soupir : Quoi ?

Harry :...

Draco : Bon, écoutes, on est en septième année Potter, on a des examens dans pas longtemps, alors permets moi de te dire que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de...

_*Harry s'est jeté dans ses bras pour l'embrasser *_  
_* Harry s'écarte puis s'en va en courant. Draco a eu le temps de voir des larmes couler*_

Draco : Quel crétin. Il en aura mit du temps. J'ai cru qu'il la lâcherait jamais sa rousse.

Hermione, apparaissant de nulle part lui met une taloche : Ne parles pas de Ginny comme ça.

Draco : Excuses moi Granger.

Hermione : J'ai un prénom Draco. Et je pense qu'il va être temps pour toi de l'utiliser si tu ne veux pas que je fasse revenir Harry et Ron sur leurs décisions.

Draco : Ron ? Que fou-t-il dans cette histoire ?

Hermione : C'est le meilleur ami de Harry, crois-tu que Harry t'aurait invité à venir là si il n'avait pas eu son accord ?

Draco : Maudits Gryffondor...

Hermione dans un sourire calculateur : C'est aussi ce que disait Snape avant...

Draco, s'étouffant : AVANT ? QUOI ?

Hermione : Tu ne le savais pas ? Il sort avec Sirius maintenant ~

_* Laisses Draco au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants, en chantonnant *_

Hermione : Oh, j'oubliais. Essaies de ne pas laisser Harry sans nouvelles trop longtemps, tu risquerais de devoir attendre encore trèèèès longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne de lui même sinon...~

_*Rigole et disparaît*_  
_*Le lendemain, tour des gryffondors, dortoir des garçons*_

Ron : Harry, réveilles toi !

Harry : ...hum...quoi ?

Ron : Y a Edwige qui s'énerve contre le carreau, c'est samedi, on aimerait dormir.

Harry : Jyvé...

_*une minute *_

Harry : AH !

Ron : ON A DIT ON VEUT DORMIR !

Harry, danse de la joie : DRACO VIENT DE M'ENVOYER UNE ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE !

* Ron se cache sous un coussin*

Ron, marmonnant : Putain, ils ont pas finit de nous faire chier ces deux là...

* * *

**Hermione &amp; Ron**

_* Au restaurant de Préaulard pour la St Valentin*_

Ron : Hermione ?

Hermione : Oui ?

Ron : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Hermione : Evidemment !

_*Ron devient rouge comme une pivoine*_

Hermione : Ronald ? Ronald ! RESPIRES !

Ron : Tuvedevnirmafemme ?

Hermione, pour qui l'information arrivée beaucoup trop vite est restée coincée quelque part dans le cerveau : Pardon ?

Ron, les oreilles presque violettes, mais le teint soudain pâle : Rien. Laisses tomber, j'ai rien dit.

Hermione : A..at-...attends, tu viens de me demander...

Ron : ..._*regardes ailleurs*_

Hermione : Oh par les slips de Merlin !

Ron, étonné que sa petite amie utilise son expression : Hermione...ça va ?

Hermione : Oh ! Ronald ! TU VIENS DE ME DEMANDER EN MARIAGE !

Ron : Pas si fort 'Mione..., excuses moi, c'était débile !

Hermione : C'est merveilleux !

Ron : Quoi ?

Hermione, se lève et l'embrasse au beau milieu du restaurant : Je t'aime Ronald Weasley.

Ron passes ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione : Moi aussi Hermione.

Hermione : Tu veux venir habiter à la maison ?

Ron : Quoi ?!

Hermione : Si on se marie...il nous faut bien une maison. _*Sourit *_

Ron : Mais...Poudlard ?

Hermione : J'habite à Préaulard, c'est à côté.

Ron : Tu es merveilleuse.

Hermione, les joues rouges : Je sais.

_*s'embrassent à nouveau*_

* * *

**Molly &amp; Arthur**

Molly : ARTHUR ! Pourquoi par Merlin la maison sent-elle la fumée ?!

Arthur : C'est de l'encens ma chérie, c'est moldu !

Molly : Ca va pas ?! Tu as tenté de mettre le feu à la maison ?! Je te préviens, tu fais ça je repars chez ma mère !

Arthur : Molly...détends toi et profites...

Molly : QUE FONT TOUTES CES PETALES DE ROSES AU SOL ?! JE VAIS DEVOIR...

_*embrasse sa femme doucement pour la faire taire*_

Arthur : Chérie...quel jour nous sommes ?

Molly : Samedi.

Arthur : De quel mois ?

Molly : Euh...février ?

Arthur : Exact. Et nous sommes le 14. Viens, suis moi !

Molly : Où va-t-on Arthur ?

Arthur : Tu verras Chérie. Je t'aime.

_*lui place un bandeau sur les yeux, et elle se laisse faire sans rechigner. Elle a oublié la St Valentin à force de se surmener pour tout le monde*_  
_*Arrivent au niveau de la chambre, il ouvre et enlève le bandeau après l'avoir faite rentrer et ferme la porte*_

Molly : Oh Merlin...Arthur...

Arthur : Oui...ce sont tes huiles de massages préférées, avec ta musique préférée.

Molly : Et les bougies...et...oh...le 14 février...

Arthur : Ca y est, tu te souviens ?

Molly : La St Valentin..._*devient rouge*_

Arthur : Même après toutes ces années de mariage, je te trouve toujours aussi belle quand tu rougis Molly chérie...

Molly : Et après toutes ces années tu en es encore la cause...j'arrive pas à croire la fortune que tu as du...

Arthur : N'y penses pas...c'est ta journée aujourd'hui.

Molly, la voix soudain de velours : Non. C'est la journée de l'amour mon chéri. Donc notre journée à nous...

_*S'approche et l'embrasse d'abord tendrement puis passionnément*_

Molly, essoufflée : Et si l'on essayait tout ces beaux produits maintenant ?

* * *

**Fini! :)**


End file.
